Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 001
| furigana = | romaji = Sutorakuto Sutāto!! | english = | japanese translated = Struct Start!! | chapter number = 1 | japanese release = June 21, 2019 | usa release = | japanese cover date = }} "Struct Start!!" is the first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Summary In an apartment, a girl shouts out to Shoma. Looking around, she sees he is not home, and didn't even finish unpacking his own stuff. She winks, as she is not surprised: she looks at the scattered cards on the floor, seeing a new booster pack came out today. The boy, Shoma, arrives to the Satellite Shop, the place where one can get every Yu-Gi-Oh! product available. He goes inside, seeing many people having arrived. He is pleased there are so many people Dueling, even using Duel Disk, but is a bit troubled he has to talk to strangers. Suddenly, a boy with a scar asks Ms. Guide for a Dueling opponent. Ms. Guide scolds the boy for calling her like that, but remarks he is alone. As Ms. Guide calls upon anyone to face the boy, Strong Jukyu, the latter looks at Shoma. He shouts out the long-haired kid hasn't joined an event, confusing Shoma if Strong Jukyu meant him by that. Shoma is happy that Strong Jukyu wants to face him, which takes him aback that Shoma is so close to him. Ms. Guide reminds to participate, one needs to buy the latest pack. Shoma drops his stuff on the floor, showing he brought his cards already, and is a bit embarrassed, which makes Strong Jukyu cringe a bit. Ms. Guide remarks this is the first time Shoma has come here, and asks if he has an ID card. Shoma asks what is that, to which Ms. Guide replies it is a form of authentication, so Shoma could enter the events. A moment later, Shoma holds his ID card; while Ms. Guide reads that Shoma is 13 years old, yet has played the card game for over 10 years, yet Shoma is amazed to hold the ID card, calling it god-like. Strong Jukyu believes he is just overexaggarating, to which Shoma replies that back in his old home, he had to wait for weeks until the booster pack was released. Moreover, Shoma tells he only had his big sister to Duel against, who left to Tokyo three years ago, to get a job. In the meantime, he only could Duel himself, and spent a lot of time making custom Decks. Strong Jukyu and Ms. Guide are a bit unnerved by this story, while Shoma continues. His sister invited him to Tokyo to live with her, as his middle school was starting. She told him he would be near the Satellite Shop, where he could buy new cards. Shoma became excited, and agreed to come with her, and was told to immediately pack his stuff. Strong Jukyu and Ms. Guide smile, for this is the day he could finally Duel, after three months of inactivity. Without further ado, Ms. Guide lays out the rules: people need to make a Deck, using at least 20 cards from pack to make a Deck, in less than half an hour. Finally, they can battle opponents in a match. Shoma smiles, glad that he moved to Tokyo. Strong Jukyu states she has explained everything, so Ms. Guide whistles to get the Deck Struct event started. Strong Jukyu and the rest of the Duelists have trouble constructing their Decks, as these are not the cards they wanted, or can remember. Ms. Guide sees everyone has trouble, and wonders how will people make their decks without the proper cards. She smiles, for this event is about flexibility and card comprehensions. She looks at Shoma, who sees three themes: "Marincess", "Tenyi" and "Simorgh". Shoma's mind blanks out, as he processes all the information. He finds himself in a strange world, with cards as doors. He looks at the three doors representing the three themes he can use, and chooses one of them. He enters the "Tenyi" world, where he finds the Field Spell "Unrivaled Fists of the Tenyi", as well as three "Tenyi" figures. The "Monk of the Tenyi" and "Berserker of the Tenyi" approach Shoma, thanking him for choosing them, while the "Shaman of the Tenyi" observes them. Shoma smiles, and expects all of them to be working along. Shoma reminds "Tenyi" work with "Tenyi Spirit" monsters, and asks how many should he include. The monk advises Shoma to include three Adhara, which is a level 1 Tuner monster that works with "One for One", and can be used to Link Summon "Linkuriboh" or "Crystron Halquifibrax". The berserker shows Vishuda, which can return a card from opponent's field to their hand, and Shthana, who has the ability to resurrect them from the Graveyard and destroy a monster, too. Shoma sees this is good advice, but admits he does not have two Adhara and one Vishuda. The monk and the berserker do not know what to do, so the shaman belittles them for having no brains. She reminds the two are in the Deck for the support. Shoma sees the shaman is an Link Effect Monster, who asks him how will he resolve the situation without those monsters. Shoma thinks for a bit, and finds the answer, so he has the monsters follow him elsewhere. As the door closes, Shoma's eyes widen. He collects all of his cards, forming a deck. Ms. Guide warns there are five minutes left before the event ends, shocking Shoma, since he didn't put the sleeves on. A moment later, Shoma, on the battlefield, faces Strong Jukyu as his opponent. Shoma is looking forward to battle Strong Jukyu. Ms. Guide whistles, starting their Duel, where both sides have 8000 LP. Strong Jukyu plays his first turn; he takes "Simorgh Arrival" and announces his mightiest "Strong Combo": a moment later, "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm", "Mist Valley Apex Avian", "Simorgh, Bird of Calamity" and "Simorgh of Darkness" are summoned, with "Elborz, Sacred Peak of Simorgh" active. Ms. Guide is amazed by Strong Jukyu's capabilities to bring out so many highly-powered monsters in one turn. Shoma gasps in amazement, while Strong Jukyu boasts he used up his entire hand, with victory being on his side, and dares "the newbie" to show what he's got. Shoma draws, and looks at his hand, containing "Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda", "Tenyi Spirit - Shthana", "Waterfall of Dragon Souls", "Flawless Perfection of the Tenyi", "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara" and "Vessel for the Dragon Cycle". Shoma plays Vishuda, and opens his slot on his Duel Disk to perform a Link Summon. Using "Shthana", Shoma Link Summons "Monk of the Tenyi", surprising Strong Jukyu, as he used a high-DEF monster to summon the 1000 ATK "Monk". Strong Jukyu wonders what is he doing, while Shoma plans on breaking his combo. Featured Duel: Shoma Yusa vs. Strong Jukyu Turn 1: Strong Jukyu Strong Jukyu's hand contains "Simorgh Onslaught", "Simorgh, Bird of Calamity" and three unknown cards. A part of the turn is skipped. In that moment, Strong Jukyu controls "Mist Valley Apex Avian" (Level 7/2700/2000), "Simorgh, Lord of the Storm" (Level 8/2900/2000), "Simorgh of Darkness" (Level 8/2900/2000) in Attack Position, "Simorgh, Bird of Calamity" (Level 3/1500/200) in Defense Position and has "Elborz, the Sacred Lands of Simorgh" placed in his Field Zone. Turn 2: Shoma Yusa Shoma Yusa's hand contains "Flawless Perfection of the Tenyi", "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara", "Vessel for the Dragon Cycle", "Tenyi Spirit - Shthana" and "Waterfall of Dragon Souls". Shoma draws "Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda". Shoma activates the effect of "Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda" (Level 7/1500/2500), Special Summoning it as he controls no monsters. Shoma uses "Vishuda" as Material to Link Summon "Monk of the Tenyi" (1500/Link-1/↓). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Satellite Shop is a nod to the Satellite, the district of New Domino City in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * Just after Shoma admitted his happiness to find Strong Jukyu as his opponent, a scene featuring Ms. Guide shows a figure of Yusei Fudo to her right on the poster. * The Duel Disks used are the first generation KaibaCorp model, just with the addition of a new slot as an Extra Monster Zone.